chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Petrelli World 2
Nathan Petrelli is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is married to Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. He works as a Senator and is now running for President. He possesses the abilities of Flight, Deception and Heroism, all of which are synthetic and were given to him using the formula when he was in his twenties. Abilities As in canon, Nathan in World 2 has the ability of Flight. This ability enables him to defy gravity and fly. He can also carry others with him, but this is limited to his natural strength. He is immune to any potential ill-effects of flight, such as cold temperatures, air pressure and resistance, and low oxygen pressures. He seems to be able to fly at a supersonic speed. His second ability is Deception, the ability to lie effectively without being caught. This gives him immunity to lie detection and reality perception, and means that he cannot be caught out using telepathy, empathy, or any normal methods of detecting deception such as traditional lie detection tests. His lies are always extremely believeable, and hard to notice at all. His final ability is Heroism, which he can activate and deactivate at will. When he chooses to, he can become incredibly driven to save others, willing to face any risk, and not even feeling any fear or sorrow over possible costs for himself. He also becomes very lucky in order to help him save the day successfully, and he is guided in his actions. He also gains resistance and limited immunity to several manipulating abilities which would otherwise prevent him from being heroic. Family *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Sisters - Pippy Gray, Rue Becks *Brothers - Peter Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli *Brothers in law - Gabriel Gray, DL Hawkins *Sisters in law - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Niki Sanders *Cousin - Vallerie Brun *Daughters - Claire Bennet, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli *Daughter-in-law - Gretchen Berg *Sons - Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, George Petrelli *Stepson - Jamie Petrelli *Adoptive granddaughter - Ella Meers *Adoptive grandson - Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Nieces - Dani Petrelli, Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Ashleigh Calwin, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray, Tessa Petrelli, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Lucia Petrelli. *Nephews - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Luke Accera-Gray, Josh Deveaux, Noah Gray, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Zachary Gray, Cody Calwin, Claude Bennet, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray, Darrien Petrelli, Micah Sanders, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin. *Great nephews - Jake Deveaux, Alec Petrelli *Great niece - Dara Petrelli *Wife - Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli History Nathan's history mainly corresponds to canon until his death at the end of Volume 4. In World 2, the deception of the shapeshifting was quickly discovered, though the fact that it'd been Gabriel wasn't learned until later. Because of this, his eldest nephew was named after him. Roughly 2 years later, Lowri Petrelli found Nathan's body and revived him, though the effort cost her her ability and nearly killed her. After that, Nathan returned to his old life, with telepathy used to make all forget his death and remove any obstacles. His life was mainly uneventful for the next few years, apart from the family drama, until he met Barbara Zimmerman. She fell pregnant after a one night stand, and assumed it was his, and Nathan proposed to her after Jamie's birth. He also announced an intention to run for Presidency a few months afterwards, and manifested deception at the same time. Barbara and he were married after being engaged for 6 months, and his great-nephew Alec was born during the reception. He manifested heroism after his brother's most recent death, after he expressed a wish to be able to save him which enabled Monty to use xenopsychic wish fulfilment upon him. The new ability then guided him in successfully saving Peter. He learned the true explanation behind the events which had led to his brother's death, and then blackmailed Sara Mitchell into using her outcome manipulation to force the Drainer to block Peter's deletion. Afterwards, he captured Sara and took her into Organisation custody. Etymology Nathan is a Hebrew name which means "God has given". This could refer to how he had previously believed that his abilities were given to him by God, until he learned that they were synthetic. 2 of his nephews and one of his great-nephews share this first name, and his nephews were named in his honour. His surname of Petrelli is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.